Huff n Puff 20's Top Ten Final Boss Songs
These are Huff n Puff 20's Top Ten Final Boss Songs ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 Final Boss Songs What is a Final Boss without epic music to accompany it? Nothing, so therefore, there's often some awesome music to go with the final hurrah of most video games. Amongst them are some spectacular songs. 10.Anubis -Impossible- (Zone of the Enders) Wooo... Seti... Ku..dah! Without a doubt, this song is the most memorable of the whole series. The theme of the Orbital Frame Anubis, rival of Jehuty, and the battle music of the final fight in ZOE. Of course if you can't tell from the name of the song, you can't win that battle. 9. Final Destination (Tales of Symphonia) A song that would probably rank higher if it weren't for that intro, that at high levels you can actually beat the final boss during. An incredible remix of the main anti-villain of the game, it runs fast, but connected to it is the memories of one of the easiest final boss fights ever. 8. Battle! Dragon (Golden Sun: The lost age) Another fast song that definitely matches the mood of the fight with, well, the Doom Dragon. (I fail to see how it is a "Doom" dragon, as it's not hard.) It sorta has to be good, as unless you're slinging Iris at the Doom Dragon, the fight can last in upwards of an hour. 7. Unsung War (Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War) Eh, this song is Epic. 7 minutes long, all in Latin. While I'm not a fan of Latin unless it's sung by one certain E Nomine, this song is great, definitely matching the mood of the fight with Ace 5's SOLG. Blows "One Winged Angel" out of the water. 6. Highbrow (Star Ocean Till the End of Time) Say what you will about the game or the fight with Luther all you will, but this song (and its remix for the Fayt fight) is awesome. And if you think Unsung War is anywhere near "long" you've not heard the whole entirty of Highbrow- Sakuraba's Prog Rock and Jazz at it's best. 5. Roar of the UltiCannon (Evolution Worlds) When I got to UltiCannon, I was NOT expecting this wonder. (It not be Jinjo) Wow Is all I have to say about it- while most of the boss music of the game until this point had been regularly paced music that sounds reminiscent of the Imperial March from Star Wars, this beauty was fast paced, and awesome- dispite the UltiCannon being a demon from... HECK. Yes I said "Heck". God, I'd take 100,000 Celestial Elegies before one of that beastie's "Sublimation of Humanity"'s. 4. Watching Me, Watching You (Drakengard 2) Despite my personal opinion of the final boss on endings 1 and 3, I can't possibly not like this song. It's beautiful. It, unlike the rest, is sadder, making the whole thing..sadder, then when the final boss came up... "..." is all I have to say. Perhaps it was there to make that fight sad- But I was too pissed of about what Nowe was doing to be sad, at all. Beautiful song. 3. Live And Learn (Sonic Adventure 2) Crush 40 = Awesome. Live and Learn is an epic song. Great beat, fast. Just plain awesome. I can't say much, but eh, FinalHazard is stupid easy. Of course, this song has really become like Sonic's theme really, looking at his intro to the Brawl video. 2. Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) More Crush 40. This song is like Live and Learn, but better. Too bad it only plays for half of Perfect Chaos's battle. That fight was a pain, stupid laser bolts, or if Sonic X was right, those were missiles. Whatever. And now on to... 1. Zero (Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War) Without a doubt, this is the BEST final boss song that I have ever heard, and I don't like Spanish music, so this is saying something. Great beat, flows perfectly with the fight, just plain great. Oh by the way, the Morgan is the best super plane from the whole series. MPBM >> ADMM, TLS >>> Railgun. Shield > Not. A final boss is nothing without great music to accompany it, so when things are being wrapped up, a brilliant song better start playing, and these 10 certainly do that. Category: Lists